The Blonde 13 Year Old
by Moore Unique Stories
Summary: Cameron's deep secret gets out to the people she has done such a good job of keeping it a secret to at the hospital... FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Rachel

**A/N: I don't know where this came from but after this chapter if you want me to continue, just review and your wish will be made. BTW I have a failing grade in English so I'm sorry about all the grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House, but I do own the character Rachel.**

It was another gloomy morning House noticed while walking into PPTH. Another day of listening to Cuddy scream to him about his clinic hours and another day of having to put up with a boring case. Never the less though, he walked into the building and went to his office. There was where he got his first surprise of his morning, there in his office were only two of his employees, the one that was missing was Cameron.

"Where's Cameron?" he asked.

"Hello to you too," said Forman and then added, "she called in sick."

"Yeah right, that girl wouldn't miss work if she had the plague. Where is she really?"

"That is all Cuddy said to us this morning."

But as soon as House heard the name Cuddy, he was closing the door behind him, and was actually eagerly going to Cuddy's office. As soon as he got there he stormed into her room, ignoring the fact that her assistant said that he couldn't go in there. Cuddy looked up from her phone call and immediately said to the person on the other line, "I am going to have to call you back, there has been an accident. I have to go see what it is about."

"Why is Cameron not here?"

"She called in sick this morning." said Cuddy but added before House could interrupt her, "I told Foreman and Chase to tell you that."

"They did tell me, but I want to know the true reason she is not here today."

"All she said was she was sick House, and I don't think she was lying, it is not like her."

"Yeah right, that is probably what she told you to tell me, now what did she say she was actually out for? I mean, that girl does not, not go to work."

"Seriously, all she said was she was sick. If you don't believe me, call her yourself, For me, I have to call somebody about dropping a very important phone call." Cuddy said, the last part with a smirk on her face. But before she could even get the last part in, House had left for his office to find Cameron's phone number and his phone because it was hidden under the debris on his desk.

When he dialed the number he found that it was busy and then called her cell phone and found that it was turned off. So he moved to plan 'b', he found her address and then made a beeline for his car, all the while Chase and Forman were watching with curiosity.

Cameron was at home reading a book, she hated missing work, but exceptions were made and this happened to be one of them. Suddenly she heard the familiar sound of a three legged man walking down the hall. She knew this would happen, although she was hoping it wouldn't. As she prepared for the worst, she heard House's cane bang against the door.

She walked over and briefed herself and then opened the door with a fake and small smile, "What do you want?" she said, a little harsher than she meant to.

"Is that anyway to treat your boss?"

"Seriously, what do you want House?"

"I want to know why you are not at work?"

"I am feeling quite under the weather."

"Please, if you were sick you would be wearing pajamas, not those tight sexy jeans. And you don't miss work for the plague."

"Well, I may not be sick, but I definitely needed a break from work today."

"Not a good answer, come -" but suddenly he was cut off by a closing of a door from somewhere in the apartment.

"Mom, who's at the door?"

Suddenly Cameron's facial expression turned to horror.

"Did I just here someone, say mom?!?" Said House, after a face of pure confusion played over his face.

Suddenly a girl walked up to the door that could have been in her teen years.

"Mom, who is this?"

"This is House." said Cameron before she even thought. _Why the hell am I introducing them to each other?_

Then horror struck over this girls face that matched Cameron's.

"House, this is my daughter, Rachel." _Why am I continuing with this torture._

House's draw dropped to the ground, and then without thinking, walked down the hall and went back to his car. He had to tell the ducklings, maybe even Wilson.

Meanwhile, Cameron was thinking about what had just happened and how probably everyone in the hospital was going to know by tomorrow morning that she had a daughter. Her daughter was thinking along the lines of the fact that her mother was hoping that her boss never found out about her.

As soon as House got to his office, he sat down in Cameron's chair in the diagnostics room receiving stares from both Foreman and Chase. The room was filled with an awkward silence.

"What's up?" Foreman finally said.

"Cameron has a daughter." House said flatly and both Chase and Foreman sky rocketed in their chairs.

"What!" they both said at the same time.

"Yeah, I know."

"House, what are you talking about?" said Chase.

"I'm talking about the fact that I just ran into Cameron and her daughter at her apartment."

"Well how old is she, what does she look like?" they again said in unison.

"I think she is about thirteen. She doesn't look like Cameron a lot except for her facial structure, otherwise she has blonde hair and a hazel green eyes."

This was going to be very interesting...

**Please review!!!!**


	2. The Introduction

**A/N:Thank you for the few people who reviewed, it gave me an excuse to write another chapter and here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House, but I do own the character Rachel.**

The next morning, Cameron was driving towards work after dropping her daughter off at school. She was preparing for all the questions that were going to be shot at her at work today.

When she walked into the office, she found Foreman and Chase both focusing on a patients file that they didn't even notice her come in, but as soon as the door closed the two sky rocketed in there chairs like they had done when they found out Cameron had a daughter.

"You have a kid!!!!" The two of them said in unison.

"Hi to you too." said Cameron smugly._ So this is how my day is going to be..._ "And yes, I do have a kid."

"Well?" asked Chase, directing for her to give details.

"Well, what?" asked Cameron, getting more and more entertained as she continued to torture them.

"Well when were you going to tell us?" asked Foreman.

"I wasn't planning on ever telling you guys."

"Well now that we know, can you tell us about her?" said Chase, getting clearly annoyed by not getting a straight answer.

"She is 13, she is in the eighth grade, and is a straight A student." said Cameron, presenting proudly the straight 'A' part. "And her name is Rachel, any more questions?"

"Yeah, why didn't I see her the one time I was at your apartment?" Chase awkwardly asked because everyone knew the one and only time he went to her apartment she was high on Crystal Meth and they had, had sex.

"She was at her fathers house."

"Why weren't you planning on telling us?" asked Foreman curiously.

"Because she was an accident that I have been trying to hide up." stated Cameron but added at the sight of there confused faces. "It isn't like I don't love her, it is just, I had her when I was 17. It isn't exactly something to be proud of."

"What, were you afraid we were going to judge you?" asked Chase.

"No, I just didn't want one of the famous hospital rumors being I was a teenage horror."

"Right, like anybody would think that. You are way to polite for anybody to think you would have been a teenage horror, even if you did have a kid before you were a legal citizen of the US." stated Chase.

"Anyways, do you have anymore questions before I go to the clinic?" she said getting up but was soon pushed back down by a cane.

"Yes we do," came House's voice from behind her. Her eyes closing in frustration.

"What do you want?" asked Cameron.

"I want to know how you didn't have anything about being pregnant in your medical file when I looked about two years ago." said House.

"Well, I have access to my file,since I work in a hospital, and I erased anything that would have to do about me having children."

"Wait, you said you had her at 17, you also told me when I first started working here that you had got a criminal record at 17. What did you do when you were 17?" asked Foreman.

"Well, I may have been 17, but my parents and I went to court about me keeping the child. The judge was a friend of my parents and I was really mad about the fact. So I went to talk to him after the third day of my hearing and I asked him outside to the parking lot." Explained Cameron.

"So you haven't always been a goody, goody." said House in a sarcastic tone. "So, when do we get to formally meet Raven?"

"Her name is Rachel, not Raven. And you can meet her when you can remember her name two days straight. As for Foreman and Chase, you have already met her, you just haven't noticed."

"We have?" said Foreman and Chase at the same time.

"Yeah, you both have kicked her out of the clinic twice for only doing her homework in there and not have a medical reason for being there." she stated.

"We have done that do dozen of kids, we can't remember each one. So can we still meet her?" asked Chase.

"I-," said Cameron before she was cut off by House.

"We will all meet Rachel," said House with an emphasis on the name, "tomorrow when Cameron brings her in. Because if Cameron doesn't bring her in, she loses her job.

"She has school tomorrow," she lied because there winter vacation started tomorrow.

"No she doesn't." said House, "I may not have liked school, but I did know when winter vacation came.

"Fine," Cameron said and then walked out of the room to do her clinic hours.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day...

That night, Cameron had explained to her daughter what happened and told her she was going to have to come to work tomorrow.

The next morning, Cameron started freaking out about the whole ordeal. Why couldn't she just have warned her daughter that she heard House at the door and made sure she stayed at her room.

"Mom," she heard her daughter say quietly say from the next room.

"Yeah," called back Cameron.

"Why are you so afraid of the people you work with meeting me?"

Cameron didn't know the answer to this question, even though she had been thinking about it over in her head lately.

"Well, I don't know."

"Well I promise not to embarrass you, all you need to do is calm down."

"I guess your right," and then looked at her watch and said, "we better be going if we want you to be welcomed before poked with a cane." With that her daughter wore that million dollar smile her mother and her shared and they headed off to work.

Back at the office, Foreman and Chase were eagerly awaiting the arrival of Cameron and her daughter. Just as they were starting to get overly impatient, the door opened and closed with the arrival of two people who looked oddly alike.

"Well, who do we have here?" asked Foreman, with a fake voice on.

"This is my daughter, Rachel, and she is 13 Foreman, not 7, so do not put on that fake voice." and then started the introduction. "Rachel, this is Foreman" while Rachel shook his hand, "and this is Chase." And then Rachel shook his hand but this time a little more awkwardly, lets just say her co-workers weren't the only people who knew of there one night stand.

"Nice to meet you," they said in unison once again.

But to break the happiness that was in the room, came House. Cameron had wished she didn't have to be here for this.

"So, this is Raven." said House.

"Rachel," Cameron corrected.

"Whatever," he said, and then turned towards Rachel again. She was a beautiful girl, she had golden blonde hair, kind of like Chase's, but he knew there was no relationship due to he already questioned him about the fact from there earlier meeting. She was tall for her age and she was remarkably thin like her mother.

He turned to Cameron again, "you have made this poor girl do homework in the clinic?"

"Well, we agreed that we didn't want you up our necks about me so we decided that I better not meet you." Rachel said, "and since my mother tells me you avoid work like the plague, we agreed the best spot would be in the clinic so I didn't have to run into your smart mouth."

House was taken aback, he was planning on her being as sweet and quiet as her mother was when she first met him, but he was proven wrong. Meanwhile, the tree ducklings were holding back a great deal of laughter.

"Well, you can do your homework in here now that we have met." said House.

Suddenly, Cameron's pager started beeping saying she was needed in the clinic. She turned towards her daughter and said that she was needed in the clinic and asked her if she was going to be ok staying up here?

"She will be fine, now go do your job." House said, while she gave him a death glare, giving a signal of don't push it with her.

When she left, Foreman and Chase got to really know Rachel while House was at his desk playing his gameboy.

That night, Cameron and Rachel were talking about there day.

"Mom, was it really that bad?" asked Rachel.

"No, it was a whole lot better than I thought it would go actually." she said, "and now I don't have to worry about you being by yourself in the clinic and then being kicked out."

Then an awkward silence fell over the room, they both started thinking about the positive things that happened that day. Of coarse all the negative had to do with House, but they weren't to extreme. The worst thing was when House said to Rachel that she was an accident, but before he could continue, Cameron gave him a death glare that froze the whole room.

Suddenly, Rachel started coughing really hard, and when Cameron asked her if she was ok, she couldn't respond because she started hurling blood all over the place. At that, Cameron raced to her phone and called House.

"House, it is an emergency!" shouted Cameron, a lot of fear behind her voice, "send an ambulance to my place now!"

With that, she hung up, leaving a very confused House, Foreman, and Chase on the other end of the phone, for everyone could hear her screaming through the cell phone. But House did what he was told and they all raced down to the emergency room to wait for the arriving ambulance.

**Please review!!! The more reviews the faster I will update!!!**


	3. The Hospital

As soon as the ambulance had arrived at Cameron's apartment she climbed into the ambulance with the still blood hurling Rachel.

Cameron was racing through all the horrible things that could happen in her head and needless to say that didn't help any. Once they arrived at the hospital she ran after the people wheeling in Rachel but was stopped short by somebody grabbing her arms from behind. There was Foreman, Chase, and House who had a death grip on her.

"I need to be with her!!!!!" Screamed Cameron through sobs.

"At the moment you would be more help away from her." House said to a reluctant Cameron, who knew he was right.

They moved her towards the elevator and before she knew it she was collapsed on House's couch sobbing her heart out.

"What happened?" asked House after Chase and Foreman had help calm her down.

"I don't know," she said slowly and helplessly. "She just started coughing and then started throwing up blood, a lot of blood..." and then she trailed off into a rushed worried speech.

"Calm down," said House, "she will be fine."

It was quiet for a few minutes but the phone broke the silence.

"What?!?" screamed House into the phone. He was in no mood for any phone calls at the moment.

" We need to talk to Dr. Cameron," said a scared nurse on the other side.

Cameron took the phone and listened politely to the nurse on the other side.

" The case is your's," Cameron said towards House.

" Fine, but you can not be here for the diagnosis." Said House.

"Why!" she screamed.

"Because I do not want you to be a crying mess in here."

Cameron was quiet at that because she knew that would be exactly what happened. She left to go find her daughters room to see how she was doing with Foreman and Chase following close behind her. As for House, he went to go find Rachel's file so he could get the diagnosis over with so he could have his best duckling back.

" How are you feeling?" asked Cameron as she walked into her daughter's room.

"Dizzy." she was just able to get out.

Foreman went to her bedside to check her out and Chase went to her file. "That is usual," said Chase. "You just lost almost 3 liters of blood."

Cameron's eyes opened in horror. _I should have noticed something wrong with her. I am a doctor, this shouldn't have happened..._ she thought.

" Mom, are you going to call dad?" asked Rachel. After saying that, she had to hold her head because she was so weak.

" Not until tomorrow, it is late." She said. She planned on never calling him and just coming up with different excuses. She hated the girl's father.

" You're not going to call him are you." her daughter said, detecting the hatred that came out when talking about her father.

" If you really want me to I could." she said with the same tone in her voice.

" You don't have to."

" Thank you," she said with a sigh of relief.

The room fell quiet and Foreman and Chase left.

" I wonder what the father did to tick off Cameron so much," said House after hearing Foreman discuss what happened earlier.

" Getting pregnant at 17 probably didn't help much." said Foreman.

" Get Cameron in here, I want to know the real reason." Foreman and Chase gave each other a glare after he said that because they knew it wouldn't end well but they still went and got her.

" What do you want House?" said Cameron as she walked into the room.

" Why do you hate the father so much?" asked House, Foreman and Chase also had a glare of curiosity in their eyes.

" Getting pregnant at 17 didn't help," she mumbled.

" Yeah but there is another reason isn't there?" House said and then added. "Other wise you wouldn't have waited to get a restraining order from him until a year ago.

She knew that was coming. That was the only thing she didn't erase from her file. Yet she knew she had better answer him.

" Do you remember a year ago when I came in during September with long sleeves on for two weeks even though it was close to 100 degrees outside."

They all nodded.

"Well, that week, Sam had gotten drunk and had beat me." She said slowly with reluctance.

They all gave her worried glares so she added on, "I'm fine now, we did counseling and stuff"

Although all were still worried about her because they all had a deep feeling that she was to stubborn to have ever done counseling, they stopped worrying about her and sent her back to Rachel's room and went on with the diagnosis.

Back in Rachel's room, Cameron was walking in to find her daughter with a straight line on the monitor and needless to say started freaking out.

"Somebody Help!" is all Chase, House, and Foreman could hear from a worried Cameron down the hall way.

**A/N I know this is a bad way to end a chapter but I couldn't think of any other way to wrap up the chapter. If you have any suggestions for the ending or even for the next chapter I am up for them.**


	4. A New Guest

**I know this chapter is small but I only received one review so if you want a longer chapter or even a new chapter then I will need at least 10 reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House... But I do own the character Rachel.**

Chase and Foreman came running to Rachel's room to find the same thing Cameron found. When House finally got there, Foreman and Chase were already working on her. Cameron was terrified in the corner of the room so house walked over to her and to everyones surprise, he put his arm around her to comfort her. Though Cameron didn't seem to really notice because she was so focused on the well being of her daughter.

When they finally got her heart working again Cameron ran to her side, still sobbing, and held her hand. Everyone else had noticed a new presence in the room at the door. He had a very disturbing face on and was looking between Cameron and Rachel.

Suddenly, he made a very swift movement of opening the door. This made Cameron look up and her face went completely pale. He ran over and slapped Cameron across the face and when she fell to the ground started kicking her in the ribs and started screaming things like, "you couldn't even tell me that our daughter was sick!"

Meanwhile, the team and House ran over to the new guest, presumed to be Rachel's dad, and started to try and pull him away from the now unconscious Cameron. They were unsuccessful so House finally ran to the phone and called security. When the security had finally came and received Rachel's dad, the team dropped to the floor to try and help Cameron while a gurney was being rolled to the room.

HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMD

Later, everyone was in Cameron's room waiting and hoping for her to wake up soon. The mysterious man thought to have been Rachel's dad had done severe bruising on her face with the harsh slap he gave her and broke 2 of her ribs but she was supposed to wake up soon.

_How could I let that idiot touch Cameron. I just let him walk right by me when I knew there was something suspicious about the guy. What is wrong with me... I never think like this... Cameron must be having some hell of a affect on me... What if..._

When House started thinking some of the worst thoughts possible he realized that Cameron started to wake up. When she opened her eyes she closed them again real fast because it was too bright in the room. Foreman closed the blinds and then Cameron opened her eyes and looked around the room slightly confused.

"What am I doing here?" she asked.

"Rachel's dad hurt you pretty bad." said Chase.

Alarm showed on Cameron's face and she sprung up and started going on about Rachel's dad and asking all these questions.

"Stop talking," said House.

Cameron looked at him and stopped her ranting, but she did ask, "What happened? Is Rachel alright?"

"That guy came in to the room and slapped you pretty hard on the face, that left you with severe bruising. Then, started kicking you in the ribs when you went unconscious, that broke two of your ribs." stated House, "And as for Rachel, she is in the next room worrying like crazy about you."

The answer calmed Cameron slightly, but she still had like a million questions to ask, but she knew House wouldn't let her ask them. Though she did have to ask one more.

"What happened to Sam?"

"Who's Sam?" They almost all said at the same time, though they did suspect that it was Rachel's dad.

" Rachel's dad."

" He was taken to the big house," stated House, as if it was a no brainer.

" Now Cameron, we should probably go and tell Rachel what is up, and you should probably get some rest."

"Right, I'll see you later."

As they closed the door behind them they took a few steps and then heard that annoying beeping sound from Cameron's room. They all looked back to see Cameron flat lining.

**Cliff Hanger!!!! And if you want to know what happens next then you will need to review. So press that button on the bottom left of your screen... Now!!!!!**


	5. House Finally Says His Feelings

**Thank you for the reviews everyone, though I did not get as many as I hoped for so please review if you didn't last time if you want a longer chapter. BTW I am not a medical expert and have no idea what I am talking about when we are talking about the medical stuff... for god sakes, i am only in the eighth grade. So if you can please either help me with the medical stuff or just ignore it, that would be great.**

**Also, I wanted to say thank you to EMPTYHALLWAY for catching all of my mistakes... You have been a humungeous help.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House... But I do own the character Rachel.

* * *

**

They all ran back into Cameron's room and called a code blue. They had to shock her a couple of times but they did get her heart started up again.

Back in the diagnostics room, House's mind was racing. _What the hell is wrong with them!!!!! Cardiac arrest is not contagious so... What is it???_

Chase and Foreman checked on the two of them every hour only to find the same thing. Both of them were still unconscious and didn't look like they were getting any better, but that was probably because of the lack of a diagnosis. When House finally got off his lazy end and went to check on them only something of a miracle happened. He walked into Cameron's room and cried at the side of her bed. He let down all his guard. Though he would probably never admit it to anyone, he couldn't live without her, no matter how many times he told himself he could. Another thing he would never admit is that he does have feelings for the sweet, naive, Cameron, no matter how many times he told her he didn't.

"Don't leave me Cameron, please," he started. "I do love you, I know I told you I didn't, but, I do." He Finally said and then turned around to leave the room.

Apparently he had been there for a while because Chase and Foreman were both by the glass door, eyes very, very wide with shock. Also, it looked like they had enough time to page Wilson and Cuddy because both were there, with the same face on. _Great..._ He raised his cane in order to threaten them but they didn't move. So he made his way out the door and walked pass them, and all of them stared after him. Finally, Wilson followed his friend to see if he could be useful. Most likely he couldn't, but at least he could get some questions answered.

"When were you planning to tell anyone about this?" asked Wilson in the diagnostics room with House.

"After our first real date," he said seriously. Wilson was surprised by this answer because he expected a nasty sarcastic one.

After a few moments of shock on Wilson's end he finally came out with, "What?"

"The day Cameron didn't show up for work was the day that we were supposed to go on a date, a real one," he said, referring to the last date that they had. "But we canceled due to the new news of her daughter."

Wilson was in shock, he was surprised the news had not gone around the whole hospital, but then again, House was normally really secretive about his love life, if you could even call it that. And Cameron probably didn't want to invade his privacy with the hospital.

Suddenly, House's pager went off, he rushed out of the room, Wilson close behind.

"What happened?" asked Wilson.

In between pants House answered, "Cameron, its Cameron" he said with almost no air left in him. "She woke up."

When he finally got the full answer out, they were at her room, happy as ever to see Cameron sitting straight up in her bed looking at House through the window with a smile on her face. House walked in, but Wilson stayed outside, and signaled everyone to leave House and Cameron alone in the room.

Cameron looked over to him, "I was awake the whole time during your speech to me," she said with a very big smile on her face.

"Good," was all he could say. Even he had a smile on his face now, a very rare moment.

**REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS!!!!!!**

**Also, I just wanted to say congratulations to the actors of Cameron and Chase on their engagement! I know they aren't reading this but it is the thought that counts.**


	6. The Date

**Thanks for all of the reviews that I got, this chapter will be much longer hopefully...**

**Thanks again to EMPTYHALLWAY for all of your help by catching my mistakes...**

From the last chapter...

_Cameron looked over to him, "I was awake the whole time during your speech to me," she said with a very big smile on her face._

"_Good," was all he could say. Even he had a smile on his face now, a very rare moment.

* * *

_

A week later...

Things were almost back to normal now that a week had gone by, they had made an easy diagnosis for both of them a day after what had happened between House and Cameron. (**AN: sorry for the intrusion but i have no way of giving a actual name for each of their diagnosis so you will just have to think of something yourself. ) **They each had been started on medication and Cameron was soon released. Rachel on the other hand is still in the hospital because of how seriously ill she had gotten the doctors wanted to keep her longer.

House had asked out Cameron once again after she had gotten out of the hospital and are going out that evening.

Cameron was in her apartment dressing up in the red dress that had once taken away houses breath away a few year ago when the hospital had held a red tie event. Earlier in the evening she had visited Rachel, who was doing much better, and then was told by a doctor after leaving her room that she would be able to go home the next day. This made her even more cheerful for the events that were happening that evening.

* * *

House was at his apartment on the other side of town with Wilson. He on the other hand was actually freaking out about the whole ordeal.

"What happens if something goes wrong like the last time?" he asked Wilson.

"Don't be an ass and it won't," he said, actually finding the way his friend was acting entertaining.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Ever heard of something called an apology?" asked Wilson, receiving a deadly glare from House. "If you mess this up, which you most likely won't, then apologize to her and bring up a bright subject."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, just don't bring up work."

* * *

Back at Cameron's apartment, Cameron was all ready to go and had ten minutes to spare until House came. She made her way to her couch and pulled an old album from the side of her. She directly flipped to the page of when her and her husband got married. She always felt so bad when she went on dates because she always ended up thinking of him. People would often tell her that it would be what he wanted for her, but she couldn't be sure. But at the end she was always able to some how tell herself that she wasn't cheating on him.

Midway through her thoughts, she heard the doorbell ring, she answered the door to find House there. She greeted him and turned around to get her coat and quickly glimpsed at the clock. _6:55. He was early, sure not very early, but earlier than she expected him to be. He must be more serious than she thought._

When she turned back around she saw House looking over her with a blown away face on, the same on he had given her the night of the red tie event.

"So where are we going?" she asked, trying to not show to much curiosity.

"You'll see."

* * *

Now they were both sitting at the same table they had sat at when they had gone on their first date, if you would call it that, at Cafe Spolleto. They had just ordered food and were having short, meaningless conversations when an awkward silence fell over the table but Cameron broke it.

"Last time I asked this, things went horrible, but I am still going to try this again." House gulped when Cameron said this, knowing where it was going, he hoped he could respond well, unlike the last time.

"How do you feel about me?" So not exactly like last time but still scared House to pieces.

"I... well... um," we was crashing and burning but attempted again. "I like you, a lot, I know that for sure, but I am still building my way to loving you though, because I don't exactly love you yet."

He brought his head up, expecting a disappointed Cameron, a Cameron that he did not like. Instead he got a Cameron that had a large smile, that looked straight into his beautiful piercing blue eyes. He also met with her beautiful green/blue eyes.

They had little conversation after that but everything was a lot less tense between the two of them. After House payed the bill, they headed back to Cameron's apartment.

"Do you want to come in?" Cameron asked to House. He nodded and followed her in, where they both sat on her couch in an extremely awkward silence.

"I should probably leave." He said, getting up and moving towards the door.

"Wait!" Cameron shouted after him before he closed the door. He reopened it and looked at her expectantly.

That's when it happened. She ran over to him and kissed him, and he gladly returned the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity to them, Cameron led House to her bedroom... I don't need to tell you what happened after that.

* * *

The next morning, Cameron and House woke by the sound of the phone ringing in Cameron's room. She grabbed the phone and answered as politely as she could, hiding as much as possible her groggy voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Cameron, this is Foreman."

"Oh, hi."

"I'm just calling you to make sure you are okay because you and House are over two hours late."

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I forgot to set my alarm clock, I should be there in about 30 minutes."

"Okay. And I doubt you do, but do you have any idea where House might be because we need him here too."

"I have some ideas," She answered, looking at House. "I'll see if I can get him there too, but it might take me another 15 minutes."

"Okay." he said with a little suspicion in his voice.

"Bye."

"Bye."

After Foreman hung up, Cameron grabbed a blanket on the side of her bed and wrapped herself up and started heading towards the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"What was that all about?" Asked House finally.

"Foreman just called to make sure that I was okay since I'm over two hours late."

"That's weird, he never does that for me," he said in a sarcastic sad tone.

"He has gotten used to you being late probably," she said.

* * *

After both Cameron and House left they decided that they shouldn't tell the whole hospital because it would just be the next annoying hospital rumor. Even though there was already a rumor started about them because of the speech House gave to Cameron while she was ill.

They walked into the conference room and got suspicious looks from Foreman and Chase, _why would they walk in at the same time,_ they both thought. After House got his coffee he made his way to his office and gameboy.

"So, what happened between you two last night during your date?" asked Foreman.

"How did you know about that?"she asked.

"Wilson has a big mouth."

"In that case, nothing happened that you need to know about." And with that she made her way to the clinic.

**REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!**


	7. The Test

**Disclaimer: I don't own House... but I do own the character Rachel.**

Two weeks later...

House was in his office wondering where Cameron was because once again she did not show up for work like she had been for the past week. He had called her and called her but she never picked up so he was just about to go over there when Cameron walked into his office.

"We need to talk," she said. She had pain in her eyes and looked like she might break down any second from now.

"Did I do something?" he asked.

"Not really."

"Then what?" he said obviously confused.

"As you have probably noticed, I have been out this whole week," she started. "I have been throwing up like crazy and thought it probably was just the flu or something."

As she continued House had an idea where this was going... and he didn't like it.

"But then I remembered what happened after our date and couldn't help but be suspicious about it," she continued, but was now on the verge of tears. "I took a pregnancy test yesterday and it was positive."

At this she broke down in tears. House went over to her and comforted her as much as possible.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Cuddy, having bad timing as usual.

"House, what did you do now?" she said looking at Cameron who was gasping for air because she was crying so hard.

"I didn't do anything," he said.

"Then what is wrong?" Cuddy asked.

House looked at Cameron because he didn't know if he should tell Cuddy or not. Cameron's crying became less intense and she blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

Cuddy froze, she couldn't believe it. She knew that the two were going out but she knew the two were not even close to being ready for this. She went over to Cameron also to try and comfort her and asked her to come to her office so that they could have a much needed girl-to-girl talk.

Once they were in Cuddy's office Cameron had stopped crying but was still on the verge of tears.

"What are you going to do?" she asked her.

"I'm not giving it up," she started off. "I know that for sure."

"What about Rachel?"

"I think she will be okay with it, I just don't know what House will do." Cameron said.

"I'm sure he will help," she started. "I've seen the way he talks and looks at you and he has really fallen for you hard."

"Thanks."

"Who is going to be you doctor for this?"

"I am actually kind of hoping you would be if that is okay with you."

Cuddy did not even really have to think about it. "Of course."

Later Cameron was in the diagnosis room with the two ducklings and they could tell something was up because she was quieter than normal and kept glancing at House's office to see if he was there yet.

"What's wrong?" Foreman finally asked.

"What do you mean?" she lied.

"You know what I mean?" Foreman asked, looking at her suspectingly.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and then came out with it. "I'm pregnant."

Foreman and Chase both froze.

"With House!" Chase shouted, not really asking. Foreman nudged him when he saw that she was about to cry. Foreman walked over to her sitting in the chair next to hers.

"Does he know?" Foreman asked.

"I told him and I haven't seen him since than." Thinking in her mind that maybe he had left her and that she would have to go through all of this alone.

As if he was a mind reader Foreman said, "I doubt he left you, the guy has fallen head over heels for you."

"Thanks."

Chase just sat there totally awe struck. He couldn't believe that she was pregnant with a man like House. She had the worst luck, so he thought.

Foreman left to go find House and give him a piece in his mind for making Cameron so terrified that he left her because she was pregnant.

He found him in Wilson's office.

"You need to go talk to Cameron!" he shouted. Wilson looked up totally confused because House hadn't told him yet.

"She is afraid that you have left her because she told you she is pregnant!"

"What!" Wilson went crazy. "Wait, Cameron is pregnant?" He asked trying to catch up in the conversation.

"Yeah, and now he hasn't even faced Cameron and she is terrified that he is going to leave her!" Foreman added.

"House, you need to go talk to her," Wilson now said too.

At this House left and headed towards the diagnostics room. He walked in to Chase comforting Cameron because she was crying again.

"We need to talk," House said to Cameron as he walked into his office. Cameron following close behind.

**REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!**


	8. Telling Rachel

**Disclaimer: I don't own House... But I do own the character Rachel!!!!**

Once House and Cameron were both in his office he locked the doors to it and closed all the blinds.

"Look Cameron, I'm not going to leave you," he started. "I love you to much to do that to you."

"Then why haven't you faced me all day?" she asked, still slightly crying.

"Because it is really big news," he said. "And I needed some time to process my thoughts about it."

She nodded, that is all she really needed to hear from him

"What are we going to do?" he finally asked, he had been thinking about the question all day.

"I don't know," she admitted, she had been also fighting the question all day.

"Well, first off, you can start moving into my place over the weekend," he started.

"Why your place?"

"Because your place is too clean and my place is larger and I have an extra room," he said, as if he was stating the obvious.

"What about Rachel?"Cameron asked.

He had totally forgotten about Cameron's other daughter.

"I only have one extra room but I can move all the stuff out of my working room and we can have the new kid be in there until it gets older."

She nodded her approval, "I want you to be there when I tell Rachel."

"You haven't told her yet?"

"I wanted to tell you first."

"Okay, after work today I'll stop by."

* * *

Later, Cameron was at her apartment telling Rachel they might be moving out of the apartment sometime soon but did not give any details why. 

When she heard the knock at the door that had to be House she went and answered it. She greeted him in and told him to sit on the couch while she went and got Rachel.

"Rachel?" Cameron called from outside the girls room.

"Yeah?"

"House is out here and we need to talk to you."

There was a pause and then Rachel came out with a quite confused look on her face. She sat on the chair opposite of House and then Cameron joined him on the couch.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rachel asked.

"No, just listen to me for a second," Cameron started. "You know how I told you we might be moving soon?"

"Ya."

"Well, were moving into House's place."

"What?!"

"I'm not done yet," Cameron said to make her daughter be quiet so that she could continue. "You may have noticed that we have been going out for a little while."

"I did, but why so soon?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

Rachel's jaw dropped to the floor. After the shock part left her system she went to go hug her mom with a wide smile on her face."

"Congratulations mom!!!" she said, the only one who seemed to be happy about the whole thing.

"Thank you for understanding," she said.

Meanwhile, House was just sitting on the couch watching the whole thing play out.

Suddenly, Rachel turned to him, but she didn't really know what to say. So she blurted out the first question that came to mind.

"How big will my room be?"

House actually laughed for once in his life. "It will be big enough, probably larger than the room you have now."


	9. The Move and the Food Court

**A/N: So, I know I have not updated for the longest time but I will be updating more often know, seeing that I know have a beta!!!**

**On that note, THANK YOU TO MY NEW BETA L'ange de Vie!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "House" or any of the characters….. except Rachel that is…..**

The following week…

The moving had started a week later than scheduled, (unforeseen circumstances) and Cameron was now a month pregnant. Nobody, House aside, besides Cameron could make out the smallest of bumps starting to form on her stomach. It was still small, and unrecognizable under her clothing.

Everyone had decided to help out with the moving, from Cuddy to the ducklings and of course Rachel. Rachel, of course was now psyched about the moving and impending sibling. Not to mention that her new room _was_ a lot bigger than her current one. So all in all Rachel didn't mind the long and rather boring moving process too much.

Saturday rolled around and everybody showed up at the crack of dawn, as to not be caught in the day's boiling heat. Showing everyone to the living room, Cameron pointed out the boxes that were already packed and just needed to be transported to House's apartment. Everyone got to work, shuffling this box and that from the apartment to the moving truck. It didn't take long to notice that Cameron and House weren't helping any.

"And why aren't you two doing anything?" Cuddy asked of the pair.

"Cripple. Ever heard of one carrying heavy boxes?" House asked pointing to his leg with his cane.

After a collective rolling of the eyes, Foreman rounded on Cameron.

"Your excuse Dr. Cameron?" he questioned with an expecting face.

"Pregnant," Cameron giggled. "No heavy lifting. Doctor's orders." She responded with a huge smile, really loving the excuse for not having to do anything. Again, everyone rolled their eyes, even Rachel, who was now starting to get used to the constant eye rolling.

Once the moving truck was all packed up, Cameron and Rachel made one last round of the apartment, making sure nothing had been forgotten or left behind. They weren't really emotional about leaving the place because it was just a _little_ too pink for their likings, but it still held memories. After the rounds, the pair said bye to their friends in the building, gave them the new address and the keys back to the landlord.

Meanwhile everyone was waiting outside with the truck, growing impatient waiting for the Cameron women to finish their business. After they finally came out, everyone headed for their separate cars; except for Rachel and Cameron who were in the truck, seeing that Cameron didn't trust House with the truck.

Once at Houses' place, Cameron headed straight to the bathroom as a result from the morning sickness, which was still bothering her. Cuddy set straight to cleaning up the apartment, Rachel in true House fashion set up her room by directing the ducklings as to where to put her furniture, and House and Wilson set up Cameron's things around the place. Especially seeing how House had decided to switch his couch out for Cameron's, after debating of which was comfier. But not before shaking out roughly ten dollars in change from his old one. After all the moving had been done and the people gone, Rachel and Cameron set to planning what to do with the nursery. It was a smaller room and didn't have much to work with but that was dealt with. They had decided on yellow walls, generic, and good for either sex. After all House would _not_ live with pink walls in _his_ condo.

A few days later House and Cameron were in the elevator on their way to Cameron's first prenatal appointment. Cuddy had appointed herself Cameron's doctor for the pregnancy, eager to help, and was supposed to meet the two in five minutes for the appointment. The pair was holding hands, trying to hide their anxiousness, something that was very rare for House. Once up there they took the first seats, they could find in the waiting room.

"What do you hope it is?" Cameron asked, slightly dazed by it all.

"Human." House responded sarcastically, only to receive the 'death glare' from Cameron and decided to stop.

"Really, though what do you hope it is?" Cameron asked impatiently

"I don't know." House responded in all seriousness.

"Ok if you had to choose." Cameron pressed.

"A boy." House finally answered to answer the question from his impatient girlfriend.

"But if it was a girl I'd be fine too." He added after a short pause.

Cameron sighed in irritation, she didn't really like the answer, and she wanted a straight one. Boy or girl? Either way she stopped because she knew that was the best answer she was going to get from her agitated boyfriend. Just at that moment Cuddy arrived and led them to the exam room for the appointment. House held Cameron's hand after she had adjusted herself on the table, and rolled up her shirt exposing the slight bump to her belly. It was now just starting to make her shirts fit a little snugger, it was visible if you knew were to look but otherwise covered up by Cameron's lab coat. Cuddy applied the gel and began to slide the wand over Cameron's stomach, searching for the baby's location. After which, Cuddy, followed by House, about five times over to make sure the baby was doing well and so far very healthy.

"So want some pictures of your little peanut?" Cuddy asked the pair with a teasing smile.

"Yes." House and Cameron responded eagerly.

Nodding, Cuddy zoomed in slightly on the machine, relocating the baby and froze the frame, then printing out a few pictures for Cameron and House. After the appointment had finished Cuddy had gone over a few ground rules for Cameron to follow during her pregnancy and set up an appointment for the following month. Heading back to the Diagnostics floor, House and Cameron were in a daze, stupid smiles, or smirk in House's case glued to their faces. Once Rachel had come from school to the hospital, Cameron told the girl of what had happened at the appointment and offered her a picture of the baby, showing her how to find the 'bean'. After which mother and daughter shared a big hug, like the one when Cameron had first told Rachel of her pregnancy.

"Hi, baby," Rachel whispered against her mom's stomach, "I'm your big sister."

Once Cameron and Rachel had arrived home they went straight back out to start shopping for baby clothing. Sure the due date may be about seven and a half months away, but they couldn't help themselves. House of course was appalled at the possibility of an overflow of pink clothes, but knew there was nothing he could really do about it. For one Cameron would have killed him for banning pink clothing, and then ignored him anyways.

At the mall Cameron had found a cute baby store, which found Cameron and Rachel inside still, a half hour later, before deciding to check out. After which Cameron felt a wave of dizziness come over her, and paused for a minute.

"Are you ok, mom?" Rachel asked noticing that her mom had stopped and looked pale.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy," she responded. "Probably just need some food. Food court?" she asked

"Sure," Rachel responded, still unnerved by her mom's appearance.

Heading to the food court Cameron found a place to sit, and leaned forward, head in hand, massaging her temples.

"Mom, are you sure you're alright?" Rachel asked again

"I'm fine." Cameron lied, she was feeling faint, now and disoriented.

"Do you mind getting me a salad?" she asked her daughter, really not wanting to get up.

"Yeah. Sure." Rachel responded slowly, really worried now. Getting the money from her mom she walked over to a line to get the salad, but still trying to keep an eye on her mom.

'Something is defiantly wrong with her,' Rachel thought.

At the front of the line Rachel looked back at her mom once more before paying and saw her mom fall to the ground.

"MOM!" Rachel yelled running back to her mom as fast as she could, which considering was pretty fast, seeing that Rachel was on the track team at school. Once she reached her mom and failed to shake her awake, Rachel pulled out her cell and called House, not knowing what else to do.

"What?" House snapped into the phone, not happy about being interrupted at work.

"Its mom! She fainted in the food court. What do I do?" Rachel all but screamed hysterically into the phone, catching the attention of everybody else in food court that hadn't already been watching her.

House on the other end was in shock, and didn't say anything until Rachel yelled at him over the phone.

"Ok, don't freak out," he said trying to stay calm "I'll call an ambulance. Just stay with her ok? And I'll meet you at the emergency room." House said before hanging up the phone to call for the ambulance.

"What happened?" asked Chase and Foreman, eager for something to do.

"Allison fainted in the food court." He responded distractedly, letting the use of her first name slip, before hurrying out of the office for the ER. He barely even noticed that Chase and Foreman had already raced ahead of him to call the elevator. He wasn't really sure how he had managed to get to the ER, but that waiting for Cameron to be rushed inside, was the longest in his life.


	10. The Hospital and the Parents

**Disclaimer" I don't own House!!! BUT I DO OWN RACHEL!!!!**

**I'm sorry I have not updated for awhile but fanfiction was not working on my computer...**

**

* * *

**

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime of waiting Cameron was rolled into the ER, closely followed by Rachel. Frantic and panicking, she stopped fussing only when House forced her to stop and take a breath.

"I need to be with her!" Rachel shouted at House.

"No, not right now." House responded, his voice steely. "You need to let the doctors do their jobs. Go upstairs, wait there."

"No." Rachel argued still "I want to be with you."

"Fine." House conceded now really wanting to leave Rachel alone in this mess. "But I'm not staying down here either, so you're going back upstairs with me."

She gave a puppy dog pout, but followed House upstairs anyways. Left behind were Chase and Foreman who were doing what they could to help with Cameron.

Back upstairs, Rachel headed for the couch in House's office and settled there in an attempt to relax, but ended up falling asleep. House settled behind his desk after closing all the blinds surrounding his office, but not before a few passers-by could have sworn, they saw the infamously cruel House crying. After what felt like an abnormally slow period the phone rang in the Diagnostics Room. Running over, as well as he could, House beat Rachel, and Chase and Foreman to it.

"Hello?" House managed politely into the phone, another rare thing from him.

"Hi. House." Cuddy responded tiredly, it was bad timing. Of all the people he was furious with right now, she was the one he blamed the most. The appointment had been this afternoon; she should have seen something wrong. Rather than think about that he tried to focus on Cameron's more current condition.

"Is she in a room yet?" He asked

"Yeah, Room 202." Was the response from Cuddy.

Nodding though she couldn't see him, House hung up and left the conference room; Rachel quickly following him, having been woken up by the phone's ringing. Leaving behind Foreman and Chase who had just come back, seeing how they couldn't really help much. Entering Cameron's room the pair was happy to see her awake and conscious. As it was, the whole ordeal had to do with Cameron's high blood pressure, and being pregnant at the same time. Luckily, though everything had mellowed out and Cameron would be able to go home tomorrow under the condition that she would make time to rest.

To make sure that everything was alright with the baby Cuddy did another ultra sound, this time with House, Rachel, Wilson and the Ducklings present. It was another one of those rare moments where House was smiling. It amazed Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman, and Chase that House could be so happy. Wilson was more amazed than anyone else because he had never seen House this happy, not even when House had been with Stacy. He truly saw a future for House and Cameron; not only because of today, but also because of a discussion he had once had with House.

* * *

The next day…

Cameron had been released from the hospital, under the agreement of two weeks bed rest, and House had promised not to leave her side. He knew it would actually be impossible because of work and Cuddy, so he took a wheelchair from the hospital to their place so he could take Cameron back and forth from work. That way she could be there for differentials and still be "resting," that and Cameron would have gone stir crazy stuck at home for two weeks.

"Greg?" Cameron asked on their way home after her first day back.

"Yeah." House responded, still on the polite side after his scare with Cameron

"Have you told your parents about this, about us?" she asked.

"No, actually. I kind of forgot about them," he responded thoughtfully.

"Have you?" he asked after a slight pause in the conversation.

"No. I haven't really talked to them since Rachel. They disprove of my life and me. We hardly ever talk now, except for family emergencies," Cameron explained

There was an awkward silence in the car for the rest of the ride home. After arriving home, Cameron broke the silence, hesitantly.

"Are you going to tell them, Greg? Your parents I mean." Cameron asked.

"Yeah, only if you want me to though." House responded looking at Cameron expectantly.

"You should tell them." Cameron finally responded back.

Later that night after dinner, and Rachel had headed off to bed; House and Cameron went to the living room to call his parents. Looking at Cameron before pressing the 'talk' button on the phone, House paused.

"Allison? What's wrong?" He asked taking in the panic on her face.

"I'm just worried they'll be upset." She confessed quietly.

"Don't worry, they won't be." House responded. "If anything they'll be happy, especially my mom. They'll be happy that I've found someone who makes me happy, and my mom will finally get the grandchild she's been after."

Having comforted Cameron, House planted a soft kiss on her forehead, and wrapped his arm around her, hugging her to him. Continuing on he finally pressed the 'talk' button on the phone. Listening to the ringing he waited, nervously, for someone to pick up the other line.

"Hello?" Blythe House answered the phone.

"Hi mom. It's Greg." House replied into the phone.

Oh, hello darling. How are you? Is something wrong?" She asked instantly, her son rarely called her, and when he did, it was usually bad.

"No. I have good news for you actually." He responded with a grin

"Well, if those aren't new words from your mouth Gregory House." Blythe teased.

"Yeah well I've been seeing someone, for about a month now. Allison Cameron? You might remember her from the last time you were out here." He replied a bit sheepishly.

"Yes, I remember her. But, dear, isn't she remarkably younger than you are?" House's mom asked, a little less fear in her voice, but there nonetheless.

"Yeah, but we're not letting that get in our way. We're truly in love. Now let me continue" Explaining his relationship with Allison as fast as he could, so that he could get to the next part of the story.

"Now, I know we've only been seeing each other a short time, but like I said, we love each other..." Pausing for dramatic effect House cleared his throat before adding, "...and you can be expecting a grandchild around mid-summer."

"Oh my god." Blythe breathed into the phone, shocked. Sure, the fear was now replaced with joy, but shock was inevitable.

"When do we get to meet Allison again, dear?" was the next question out of Blythe's mouth.

"How about next weekend, mom?" House asked looking down at Cameron for approval.

"Sounds great, honey. We'll see you next weekend." Saying goodbye before hanging up, Blythe House promptly went off to tell House's dad of the news.

Smiling down at Cameron and pulling her closer, House told her that the call had gone well and could officially expect company next weekend.

"Greg, what about the bed rest thing?" Cameron asked

"I'm sure my parents won't mind that you're on the couch for the visit." House responded easily, throwing Cameron's worries to the dust.

* * *

The next weekend…

Cameron and Rachel were waiting as patiently as possible in the living room while waiting for Mr. and Mrs. House. Meanwhile House was finishing getting dressed in the bedroom. House rarely made an effort to dress up, but did try whenever his parents, especially his mom was around. Going to the living room to wait with Cameron and Rachel, he paused for only second before the doorbell rang. Going to the door to greet his parents he pulled them aside to explain what would greet them in the living room.

"Hi mom, dad." He greeted pausing to give his mom a brief hug, and his dad a simple nod. They never had the best of relationships.

"Ok. I just wanted to warn you that Allison will be on the couch for most of the visit because she is supposed to be on bed rest right now. We can't risk her blood pressure rising while being pregnant, it happened once already. Also the girl in there is Allison's daughter, Rachel, from a previous relationship."

Giving his parents a few minutes to process the information, House then led his parents to the living room.

"Mom. Dad. This is Allison, you remember her. And this is Rachel, Allison's daughter." House said by way of introduction.

"Hello." Rachel and Cameron responded at the same time.

Sitting down around the living room, everyone began to talk and slowly get to know a bit about each other. Some like House and Cameron with more anticipation than Rachel, if only because the adults wanted to make a good impression about their relationship and Rachel hadn't really known what to expect. After a few hours House's parent had given the couple their blessing and had made plans to come back and visit on another weekend.

Later that night found House and Cameron out at a nicer restaurant, for dinner. Rachel had gone over to a friend's for the night, so that left Cameron and House free for the night. The couple talked throughout dinner, trying to decide on baby names. Cameron wanted names like Amelia, or Nicole for a girl and Anthony or Thomas for a boy. While House wanted names Erin or Marissa, for girls and possibly Greg Jr. for a boy. So while House wanted simpler names and Cameron slightly more complex, they decided to wait a while longer before picking out names. As desert was coming to a close House figured this to be a perfect moment and took Cameron's hands in his own, but didn't say anything trying to figure out what he wanted to say. He knew she wanted to get married again, but doubted that she thought he did.

"Greg, what's wrong, darling?" Cameron asked slightly unnerved by House's quite and intense stare.

"Allison Cameron, will you marry me?" he asked, deciding to just get to the point.

Cameron, just stared at him, for what felt like years (to House at least), speechless. Scared by her silence thoughts of rejection started to run through his head. Maybe it had been too soon. Maybe she didn't love him as much as she had said. Cameron on the other hand had known exactly what her answer would be, but vocalizing that was difficult through her tears. It was only the slightest whisper that brought House back from his horrible and untrue thoughts.

"What?" he asked, desperate.

"Yes, I would love to be your wife, Gregory House." Cameron replied with a smile and tears.

Smiling, House came to her side and pulled her into a fierce hug, which was returned before sharing a passionate kiss with his fiancée.

**REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!!! THEY ARE MUCH NEEDED TO KEEP ME MOTIVATED!!!!!**


	11. Here She Comes

**Thanks for all of the reviews… I'm sorry it took me so long again to post but I am back in school now after spring break and am really busy…**

**I'll try to update soon but here it is…

* * *

**

7 months later…

Cameron was now a full 8 months pregnant and had grown humongous. At the five-month appointment Cameron and House had found out that, they were having a baby girl. Cuddy had soon after demanded that Cameron go on maternity leave, at least a month ago, but neither House nor Cameron would hear of it. Therefore, it was back to the wheelchair and couch in House's office for Cameron. In reality the only help Cameron really needed was getting up after sitting down.

When Cameron had first told Rachel that she was engaged to House, which was right after dinner, Rachel had literally run home to congratulate her mom. Sleep over plans and friends quickly forgotten. Rachel had wanted to help start planning the weddings right away, never mind that the wedding probably wouldn't be until winter after the baby had been born. That and by the time the baby was born Rachel would be on her winter break from school, leaving plenty of time for a wedding.

Along with wedding plans came plans for a baby shower, which had been about a month ago now. Mr. and Mrs. Cameron had come, thoroughly surprising Cameron. The three had managed to find time to talk and Cameron had explained recent event in her life, like how Rachel was doing in school, what work and being pregnant was like, and of course what being engaged to House meant. Having patched things up some Cameron and her parents were getting along a little better, and had promised to continue speaking and keep in touch, which was a bonus for Cameron. Especially seeing how when Cameron's parents had found out about her first pregnancy with Rachel they had decided to cut her off almost completely, save family emergencies. Cameron had been devastated because that was when she had needed her parents the most, but now Rachel was meeting her grandparents for the first time and House managed a few words in, which was good all things considered.

At the present time however, Cameron and House's biggest dilemma was picking out a name for their soon to be daughter. Cameron really wanted to have one of her name choices for the baby and maybe one of House's names for her middle name, House had agreed, which now only left agreeing on what name to choose. So far the best they had come up with, and were most likely going to choose was Nicole Marie Cameron-House. It may be odd and long name for such a little person, but it was the best they had. Rachel liked it too, claiming it flowed nicely.

As far as work went, Foreman and Chase had a great time of making fun of how large Cameron had gotten. No one would have guessed that Cameron would get so large, seeing how small she actually was, which put her at more risk during pregnancy. As far as Cameron was concerned though, Rachel had been five times worse being the first pregnancy and her being so young.

"House?" Cameron started one night a few weeks away from her due date.

"Yeah." He responded.

"I was just thinking that if we're going to get married and have a baby together, I want to be on a constant first name basis. Not just an occasional basis." She said hesitantly.

"Okay…" House responded a bit awkwardly. He hadn't really thought about the lack of using first names as a problem. After all they had gotten to know each other through work on a last name basis, the whole hospital pretty much operated that way. '_But that's work.' _House mulled over. _'Came- no, Allison isn't just at work any more. She's going to be my wife.'_

"Is there something wrong with that?" She asked, a little worried by his uncertainty.

"No." House responded thoughtfully. "I just haven't thought of our lack of first name usage that much."

"Is it going to be a problem with you?" Cameron asked, trying to make sure House wasn't just agreeing to this to make her happy.

"No. It just kind of took me by surprise." He answered evenly.

The room was silent once again, as Cameron went back to reading her book. House didn't understand why she read so much, he only read when he had to, but it was just something he'd have to learn to embrace about Allison. Going to the piano to play and relieve stress, as he played his mind wandered to what would happen when Allison went into labor. Because she was so small, no one believed that she would make it to full term, and that worried Greg, not that he would ever admit that. Everything had been taken into account though, and a bag had been placed by the door for when Cameron went into labor, which really could be any second. Playing an edited version of 'Carousel' by Richard Rogers, a growing favorite for both Cameron and Rachel, House stopped suddenly when he heard what he had been hoping he wouldn't hear for a while. He heard her, voice small with fright, frozen by the actions coming in seconds.

"House." came her voice, as a quiet whisper from across the room. Soft enough that he had to double check that he had even heard anything at all. The fear on Cameron's face however, was enough to show she had said it.

"Yes darling?" He asked, praying it wasn't what he already knew it was.

"My water…" she replied shock and terrified "It, it broke."

She confirmed both their fears with that single sentence. House froze, he knew that he should be getting Rachel so that she could help him get Allison ready for the hospital, but his body just wasn't obeying his brain. Rather House was stuck in a place he hated more than any other, between fear and uncertainty.

"Greg!" Cameron exclaimed, the pain from her first contraction starting to hit her body. That single word was what made House run, he forgot the came and ran as fast as he could for Rachel, oblivious to any pain in his leg. Running into Rachel's room he shook the girl awake and quickly explained what was going on. Telling Rachel that he needed her to help him so that they could get Allison out and to the hospital, House watched her jump out of bed and go to her mom, trying her best to comfort her. Grabbing the wheelchair and his cane he went to Cameron, and helped her into the wheelchair. Grabbing the bag filled with baby clothes, diapers, and blankets, as well as items for Cameron, that he had told Cameron would be provided, but she wanted, and who was he to say no?

Once the three of them had piled into the car, House told Rachel to call and text everyone so that they could all meet at the hospital. Cuddy was the first one called because she was delivering the baby, followed by Wilson, Foreman, and Chase, for support and back up. When House, Cameron and Rachel arrived at the hospital they were greeted by the group of people called in, all prepared to help in someway.

Cameron was terrified to say the least, so House did what he could to try to calm her down some while she was being wheeled into PPTH. Cameron however, was hearing little of it, seeing how she couldn't remember ever being in so much pain in her life. For Rachel's birth, she had scheduled a c-section ahead of time and hadn't felt the pain. This time though she had decided to go through with the birth naturally, and because she was a doctor and knew drugs had even small effects of babies, Cameron had opted against them. So now, she was experiencing the most agonizing pain, oblivious to the fact that she was now in the maternity ward, and had been set up on a delivery table.

Everything was now set up for the birth of the Cameron-House baby, all that had to be done now was the actual delivery. House was now at Cameron's side, holding her hand and trying to soothe her, whispering words of encouragement into her ear. Chase, Foreman, Wilson and of course Rachel were waiting outside to see the outcome of the past 8 and a half months. Everyone knew it was going to be a long and hard labor for Cameron, because she was so small. However twelve hours later still found everyone waiting on the edge of their seats. Cameron however was not doing so well, she was still fighting through the pain. Cuddy had finally given the go-ahead to start pushing. Sadly though, now House started to feel the pain of pregnancy as Cameron squeezed his hand. He would have sworn she had broken it, but pulled through knowing it really was the only thing he could do right now for his soon to be wife.

"Keep pushing Cameron!" Cuddy yelled to be heard over the cries of pain coming from Cameron, encouraging her on as best she could.

"Come on, Allie." House told her in an affectionate way.

"I can't." Cameron cried, out of breath.

"Yes you can. You're almost done." He replied, seeing the head and shoulders of the baby "One, more push, sweetie."

Reluctantly Cameron gathered her strength before pushing as best she could, but it was hard, she was tired and wanted to just give up. She knew she couldn't though, yes it would be easier, but giving up wasn't an option. So she did what she was told and pushed as hard as she could, only after what felt like forever did she find the relief she was desperately looking for. Feeling the baby come out, Cameron cried. Not in a bad way cry, but in a joyous and relieving way. Her baby girl was now a part of this world. House went to the end of the bed and cut the umbilical cord, and watched as the baby was cleaned up. Cuddy brought the baby to her parents and offered her to Cameron. Slowly stopping her tears Cameron took her baby with a sigh of relief. House was on the verge of tears himself, but being who he was, he wouldn't let them fall.

"It's finally over." Cameron said, smiling up at House. She loved him so much, he had helped her more than he could imagine, and for it she loved him. She was glad she was going to spend the rest of her life with this man. She knew it was what she wanted more than anything. Smiling down at her baby, once more before Cuddy came to take the baby to NICU, because she was premature and they wanted to make sure she was alright.

Cameron too was cleaned up and changed and moved to a recovery room, only to be swarmed by her co-workers, and daughter. Rachel had wanted to be with her mom, but because of her age, was refused.

"How did it go?" Rachel asked as soon as she was at her mother's side.

"How do you think it went?" Cameron teased her daughter, House's sarcasm flashing, nodding to the door where House was rolling in Rachel's baby sister.

* * *

**Review everyone!!! Also tell me your opinions on rather I should bring House's sarcastic attitude back!!!!**


	12. Nicole and Angelica

**Sorry I have not updated for a while but this chapter is pretty long so I hope it make up for the wait!**

**

* * *

**

Later after Rachel had left Cameron in her hospital room to get some rest, House came in and fell asleep next to her, having returned the baby to NICU. Everyone else on the other hand was down at the nursery trying to figure out which baby belonged to House and Cameron. Since the baby had yet to be officially named however the search was rather useless. Rachel wasn't even sure anymore which baby was her little sister, as they all kind of looked the same to her. Deciding to give up for the time being, the group separated heading for various places to sleep, exhausted after the last 12 hours. Which felt like longer if you added in the worry and stress over Cameron and the baby.

A few hours later found House rooting around for something in Cameron's room, trying to keep down the noise but not really succeeding. Waking up slowly Cameron looked around for the source of noise. Finding it she rolled her eyes and was about to say something up ended up coughing.

"Hey. How are you?" House asked presenting her with a cup of water, concern in his voice.

"Well enough considering I've been up for the past oh, 24 hours. Twelve of which were child birth, and only three of them sleep," came the groggy response.

Nodding with a slight smirk, House settled at the foot of the bed. Looking her over he saw just how tired she still was from the whole ordeal.

"Well I know you're tired but there are people just _dying_ to see you. Think you can tolerate them for a bit?" he asked.

"Sure, may as well." She responded with a small shrug.

Nodding once House walked out of the room to go collect everybody, leaving Cameron to gather her thoughts. Thinking over how far she had come in the past few years, but mostly in the past year. She had dealt with Rachel getting sick, leaving behind Rachel's abusive father, Sam, who was now in jail. She had braved House and was now in a steady relationship with him, not to mention had carried his child. And of course was soon to marry the man who was the father of her second child. After all that had happened between her and Rachel's father, Cameron hadn't thought she'd have a chance for a normal life. Yet here she was, House had opened up to her and helped her to create a new family. It all seemed so unrealistic.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Cameron looked up and smiled slightly when people started to pile into her room. Rachel was the first one at her side.

"How are you mom?" she asked after gently hugging her mother, still worried over how tired her mom looked.

"I'm fine, sweetie." Cameron answered a bit groggily, while smoothing back her daughter's blonde hair softly.

Nodding Rachel offered a small smile, not sure what else to say. Moving to the other side Rachel let other people greet her mother, but stayed close.

"Well would you like to see your daughter now?" Cuddy asked with knowing smile. "She's been pretty much cleared by NICU."

"Yes." Both Cameron and House responded eagerly.

Nodding Cuddy left to go retrieve House and Cameron's seemingly unnamed daughter. After a few moments she came back in wheeling the small form of the Cameron-House baby. Gently Cuddy passed the baby into Cameron's arm, and watched as House instantly placed his hand on Cameron's shoulder.

Smiling down at their daughter, the pair did a quick inventory. The baby girl had House's deep blue eyes, and tufts of Cameron's dark brown hair. At nine pounds five ounces, she was the most beautiful thing Cameron and House had ever seen. A slight exception for Cameron, for when Rachel had been born.

"She's beautiful. Isn't she Greg?" Cameron asked looking up at her fiancé.

"No. She perfect," House replied with a soft smile, squeezing Cameron's shoulder.

"So have you guys picked out a name yet?" Cuddy asked expectantly.

"Yes. Everyone, we'd like you to meet Nicole Marie House." Cameron responded, giving everyone the name she and House had debated seemingly endlessly over.

With a quick nod, Cuddy and Wilson went to nurse's station to put the name on the birth certificate. Sitting up a bit more Cameron gave House a chance to hold his daughter. Smiling again, and in public no less, House took his daughter into his arms. As the ducklings and Rachel watched House, they smirked his rare smile was quickly becoming less and less rare.

The Silence was broken a few moments later when House's parents arrived. Rachel had also contacted them when she had sent out messages to everyone else at the start of Cameron's labor. She had known they'd want to see their first grandchild.

The first thing Blythe House did was look over her granddaughter and wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. Coming closer to the bed, Blythe peered over Cameron's arm, to get a better look. After gaining permission to hold the baby, she looked up at Greg.

"Well, what's her name?" She asked with an expecting look.

"Nicole Marie House." Greg responded.

At this time, Cuddy and Wilson came back from finishing the birth certificate and other paperwork and ushered the ducklings out to give the family some private time. Heading out the group went off to find a place to catch up on their much-needed sleep.

After the family had left, Cuddy came back and told Rachel and House they needed to leave so that she could show Cameron how to breast feed. While Rachel left quietly enough, House protested claiming it "was nothing he hadn't seen before." Cuddy wasn't backing down though, and House was kicked out.

* * *

Three Weeks Later…

After two more days in the hospital, both Cameron and Nicole had been cleared and able to go home, where Cameron went straight to work with Nicole. Setting up Nicole in her new crib, Cameron started to put away the different and memorable pieces collected from the hospital. House, who simply rolled his eye, went along and helped Cameron.

The first night Cameron had found it her duty to do 90 percent of the work even though House was eager to help with his newborn daughter and Rachel with her new little sister. Thought she was exhausted Cameron still shouldered the majority of the work with Nicole.

The Monday after she had been home for three weeks, Cameron planned to go back to work. Though she was still technically on maternity leave and wouldn't be allowed to actually work on the case should they get one. House wanted her to stay home and actually set up routine with Nicole, not the half one they had going. That and because Nicole would be with her she couldn't go past the office doors.

She was arguing with House, Sunday after dinner, saying she was wanting to go back this week. Pressing him to let her come back that Monday, long before her six weeks was up.

"Why not? I have enough energy to go back to work and look after Nicole." She snapped.

"No you don't and I want you to set a definite routine with Nicole so that me and Rachel can help with her." He argued right back "I would also prefer not to be left with a baby because my fiancé dropped dead from exhaustion." He added his sarcastic touch coming back.

"How about Tuesday?" she asked knowing full well that Monday was now out of the question.

"Fine. Only if you're not working." He said knowing she wouldn't really like his answer.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused as to why she'd come back but not work.

"I mean, Allison that you can come in but are not allowed to work. No differentials, no treating, no charting. Nothing. You sit on the couch and look pretty."

"Thank you!" she said enthusiastically and gave him a big passionate kiss.

"Jeez, I wish I had good news for you everyday," he responded once they pulled away from the kiss.

When Tuesday morning came around, Cameron got into the car everything she would need packed up and in the back seat. After dropping off Rachel at school, House, Cameron, and Nicole headed over to the hospital. Once there they almost immediately ran into Cuddy, who was not pleased in the least to them there with Nicole no less.

"House!" she yelled "I told you that Cameron couldn't come in till Friday at the earliest."

"Tell her that." he shot back. "I wanted her to stay home, but she wanted to come in and hang out on my couch," he shrugged.

"At least I got her to agree to not even participate in differentials or anything. She actually seems to be addicted to being here. I don't know why," he added as an afterthought.

Cuddy rolled her eyes at House and looked at Cameron, with a hard stare. After making Cameron swear once more that she wouldn't attempt to do any work, Cuddy let them go. Once Cameron and House had finally made it to the office, having been badgered by Wilson in the elevator, with a speech similar to that of Cuddy's. Cameron could already see a pattern to how her day was going to be.

Chase and Foreman were no exception, looking at her as soon as she walked in to the conference room.

"What are you doing here?" Chase and Foreman asked in unison.

"Getting out of the house," she answered. Foreman raised an eyebrow to this. No way was she coming here and not going to work in some way, even if it is just participating in the diagnosis.

"What?" Cameron asked once she saw Foreman's face.

"You don't seriously think that if you come here you are going to be doing no work," he stated more than asked.

"Well, Greg said that if I stay in his office the whole time that I am allowed to stay so that is what I'm going to do," she responded with a roll of her eyes, not really liking the arrangement.

"Than why are you still in here? Not that we don't mind having you here," he asked.

"Greg told me about the poisonous coffee he's been forced to drink each morning because Chase was making it. After it is made I will be going with Nicole into the next room," she answered. This wasn't exactly the welcome she was looking forward to.

Cameron made her way over to the coffee pot and waited for the coffee to brew. Yawning continuously overt he pot, she felt like she might fall asleep standing and waiting for the coffee to finish.

"Baby been keeping you up all night?" Chase asked, concerned by how tired she looked.

"Yeah, and all day too," she answered, her voice strained by lack of sleep.

"You should rest, we can take care of the squirt for a while," Foreman offered.

"You guys are working I can't possibly ask you two to take care of her right now. Plus, I would really like to see one of you breast feed her when she wakes up in probably 20 minutes or so." Cameron said with a small laugh.

"We'll call you when she gets hungry or if we need to leave. But we don't have a case and we both don't have clinic duty till later to," he said.

"At least try, you look like crap." he added.

"Gee thanks," she responded.

"So, what do you say? Try and get some sleep," Chase coaxed.

"Fine. But if anything goes wrong you better wake me up," she said and made her way into House's office where he had situated himself with his iPod and gameboy.

He looked up at her and saw that she didn't have Nicole.

"Where's Nicole?" he asked.

"Foreman and Chase are going to watch over her while I get some sleep," she answered. He nodded and went back on to his game and music while she made herself comfortable on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

One hour later…

Cuddy had come up to give House a new case. The team had started to work out a diagnosis, but decided to break for lunch after an hour with little done. House came into the office with Nicole starting to whimper for her lunch. Waking up Cameron as gently as he could before passing his daughter to her mother.

"Want some lunch?" he asked while Cameron proceeded to started to breast feed Nicole. House couldn't help but stare at her breasts; they hadn't had sex since the middle of Cameron's third trimester. He was more that just a little deprived in his mind.

"Yes please. The usual?" she asked.

Nodding House left to get food before he did something not really appropriate for his office made of glass.

Rocking Nicole back to sleep after feeding and burping her, slipping her daughter back into her car seat, Cameron watched her with a loving smile. Turning away only when House's phone went off. Answering it so it wouldn't wake Nicole.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, is Greg there?" someone on the other end asked.

"Umm… He is currently working. Who is this?" Cameron asked.

"I'm Angelica, I am returning Greg's call from earlier. Can you have him call me back please?" she asked.

There was a long pause. Cameron felt like ending her life at that very moment. Almost everyone in the hospital knew who Angelica was.

"Hello? Are you still there?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell him for you. Bye," Cameron answered and hung up the phone.

She fell on the couch and curled up in a ball and cried for what seemed like hours to her. The blinds were closed in House's office so no one noticed.

Foreman walked in and saw that Cameron was crying. Not knowing what could have gone wrong in such a short span of time, he went to comfort the hysterical Cameron.

"What the hell happened?" he asked once she calmed down a bit.

"Angelica, House's hooker, just called House on his cell phone, saying she was returning his call." She said between soft sobs.

* * *

**Don't kill me, but do review!!!**


	13. The Demented Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own House…

* * *

**

Foreman's mouth wide open as he gaped aw what Cameron had said. That son of a bitch. He had seen House go low before but this was a new all time low. He made his way into the next room where House, and Chase, Cuddy, and Wilson were making their way to the office.

"You idiot!" he yelled at House.

"What did I do?" he asked a bit thrown off by Foreman's sudden mood swing.

"Your hooker Angelica just called on your cell phone, returning your call," Foreman yelled.

"Just so happens that Cameron answered your phone. She is having a break down in there right now," he said jerking his head towards House's office.

At that, Cuddy, Wilson, and Chase all had their jaws drop to the ground. Cuddy ran into House's office to lend Cameron some moral support. House was about to go through the door over to his office but Foreman stopped him.

"She does not want to see you right now," he snapped at House, tempted to take him down.

In the next room, when Cuddy walked into House's office to find Cameron, she couldn't believe her eyes. Cuddy had never seen Cameron cry so hard before, or really even cry for that matter. She went to Cameron's side and put her hand on the younger woman's back attempting to comfort Cameron.

"Shhh…" Cuddy cooed softly. "What are you going to do sweetie?"

"I really don't know," Cameron admitted, she didn't want this to be over with, but she knew it had to be.

"I guess I'll move out. Transfer if possible. I just can't look at him again. And I guess I'll have to take Nicole from him, we'll probably have to go to court." She said softly not wanting any of this to be true. Taking a few more minutes she finally got up and picked up Nicole's car seat and moved towards the door with the help of Cuddy, on auto-pilot, numb now. Grabbing a few more of her things and slipping out of the office without saying another word to House or anyone else she went to pick Rachel up from school. On the way back to the condo, as it now was labeled in her mind Cameron explained what happened at the hospital, and that they would need to pack quickly so they could get out before House got any chance at stopping them.

Making their way into the house, Cameron and Rachel packed everything that was theirs faster than most people would think possible. Cameron wrote a note quickly to House just so he knew that they were gone for good.

_Dear Asshole,_

_I can't believe you would do such a thing to me. Really how could you after just proposing to me? Either way though, Rachel, Nicole, and I are gone for good. If you want to see Nicole, I'll see you in court. I'd advise you only to do it though, if you really feel it necessary._

_Cameron_

Making sure that she signed as Cameron, and not Allison because that would mean he had the right to do so, she placed it on the coffee table, before leaving with her girls.

Rachel, Cameron, and Nicole made their way over to a nearby hotel that was decent but not extremely over priced and checked in. Cameron called Cuddy just in case she needed to know where she was and told her that she would send in her resignation the next day. Ignoring tall calls that came from House for the rest of the night, Cameron finally switched off her phone, because the ringing was getting annoying. Going to the bed that was pronounced hers, Rachel's right next to hers, Cameron softly cried herself to sleep. Rachel tried her best to comfort her, but was of little help. Cameron was just inconsolable for the time being and needed to wallow in her pain before trying to move on.

* * *

Over the next week, Cameron, Rachel and Nicole stayed at the hospital laying low. Cameron had finally pulled herself together enough to start scouting out new hospitals, but not enough that she still cried to sleep at night. One day after school, Rachel was supposed to walk to the hotel while her mom was out looking for another hospital to apply at, and not go to the hospital to scream at anyone, especially House. Ignoring her mother's words, Rachel walked straight to the hospital and into House's office. She was glad to see he was alone and all the blinds drawn shut.

"How dare you!" she started.

"Here we go," House replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Do you know how much pain she is in?" she screamed at him since he obviously found this a joking matter. At this, his face fell into a frown.

"Do you know how much this wasn't my fault?" House shot back. Catching Rachel off guard.

"That was not Angelica the Hooker on my phone, it was Angelica my Cousin."

"Why should I believe you?" she asked, even though she hoped to god he was telling the truth. She couldn't take the endless crying at and that noisy hotel. Her mom needed him, and Nicole deserved a dad, and he needed them more than anything.

"Because I'm not lying. I love Allison so much, I can't take it that she really thinks I would do that," he said, obvious pain in his voice.

"I said goodbye to Angelica the Hooker a year ago, right after I asked your mom on our first date. Angelica my Cousin I haven't talked to for years and I just found out a couple days before the incident that she had a baby girl a month older than Nicole. I was calling her to catch up with her," the pain in his voice was evident and the bags and dark circles under his eyes were easy to spot. Rachel could see his anguish and defeat.

"You have to tell my mom," Rachel said finally, covering up the awkward silence.

"Yeah, like she'll believe me," he snapped, sarcasm back in place.

"I have taught her that everyone lies, and there is no way she will believe me now. Not after what she thinks happened."

"She will if I am there and back you up," she started a plan in her head.

"You can also have her talk to your cousin Angelica on the phone and her questions will be cleared." Rachel continued, forming her ideas as pieces came to her.

"That is a great idea," he said after a few minutes of thinking.

"I'll call my cousin to tell her what is going on and then I will go with you to the hotel, okay?"

"Sounds great," Rachel, answered with a humongous smile. This could finally be over with.

* * *

Arriving at the hotel…

House and Rachel arrived at the hotel around five o' clock. They walked into the door and Cameron gave Rachel a death glare. Why the hell had she told him where they were. This would ruin everything. Along with the simple fact that Cameron really didn't want to see House, it just brought everything back.

"Mom, the Angelica on the phone wasn't Angelica the Hooker, it was Angelica his Cousin," Rachel said, getting right to the point, a classic Cameron trait.

"Rachel, don't believe a thing he says," Cameron said, pulling Rachel towards her.

"Mom, really. If you look on the contacts on his cell phone you will see Angelica the Hooker and before that Angelica the Cousin. Also, if you look in his call history you will see that Angelica the Cousin is the one that called when you answered his phone. You can even talk to that Angelica if you want." She explained, babbling, so her mom wouldn't kill House.

"Give me your phone," Cameron demanded, the steel in her voice slightly gone. She really wanted this to be true because it was too hard for her to not be with the House. She needed this to be true, because it would mean she hadn't been wrong in loving him all this time. House handed her his phone, silently.

She looked through the contacts and sure enough, there was Angelica the Cousin and Angelica the Hooker afterwards. She quickly deleted Angelica the Hooker without House looking; it was too much knowing she was still in there. From her view, it could only mean temptation. Then she went to the call history and saw that it was Angelica the Cousin, Cameron had talked to the day of the incident. She looked up at House with eyes filled with tears of joy and of hopeful forgiveness.

"I am so sorry Greg. I should have never thought that you would do such a thing," she said running over to hug him.

He embraced her tightly. Holding her close he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent. It was too much for him, knowing that he had almost lost her.

"It is ok," he said, pulling away from the hug, looking her eyes, relief and happiness etched in his.

"As long as you move back in this very second. It has been too hard for me to go home, knowing you're not there or coming back. "He admitted quietly.

She nodded her head and Rachel and Cameron grabbed their bags that had barely unpacked and moved towards the door with Nicole, who had slept through the whole incident. Nicole was becoming better about sleeping and was sleeping through the night now. To the great relief of everyone.

* * *

Back at the condo Cameron, Rachel and House, unpacked everything and settled in. House called Wilson letting him know the whole ordeal was over. Wilson had been worried that House's destructive behavior would get out of control and there would be a repeat of what had happened after Stacy, only twenty times worse; and that he wouldn't be able to help his friend any. Luckily, though that was avoided, and Wilson was more than relieved.

Later that night after everyone had settled down, Rachel watched her new family from her spot on the couch and smiled. This was what life was supposed to be like; parents bantering, siblings gurgling, TV on in the background, settled and cozy in the living room after dinner. Taking a few extra minutes to watch House interact with her mom and little sister she smirked, he really was a softy. Feeling a little left out Rachel made to get up and go to her room, but stopped as House called to her.

"Hey, Rach, wanna go get desert?" he asked heading for the kitchen

"I got your fave ice cream." He added as incentive.

Smiling happily Rachel followed him into the kitchen, thanking her lucky stars that her soon to be step-dad was so cool. That and that he was happy to include her in his family. Now they could once again be the demented, yet happy, family that they were…

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of this story but planning on a sequel. I just hate how much it is going away from the main topic that was supposed to be Rachel so I feel the need to do a sequel with a new title and stuff…**


End file.
